New Company
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: For all 14 years of his life, Xiang was never a social kid. It had always been just him and his father, so when his father remarried, the young boy was completely upset with the new crowd. A new stepfather and four new stepsiblings did not sound at all appealing. IggyChu, Extended Tea Family.


**(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Character Names:  
Xiang - Hong Kong  
Yao - China  
Arthur - England  
Dylan - Australia  
Steven - New Zealand  
Wendy - Wy  
Peter - Sealand

_A long oneshot from me! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it! Reviews are loved!_

* * *

For as long as Xiang could remember, it was always just him and his father together. His mother left him after birth, and his grandparents never saw him as their own, but that never bothered him. His father was always beside him, showering him with enough love to fill the non-existing void, as well as a dog along the way.

Mainly just his father and himself. For 14 years. 14 years Xiang could never even dream to change.

"Xiang!" Xiang's father Yao called. "Dinner is ready aru!"

Young Xiang set down his camera, a hobby of his, and exited his room. "Coming, Baba," he called back downstairs. He lived in a rather big house for just two people. Three floors, many rooms, large living spaces, and a big yard plus deck by the ocean. The house he lived in since birth.

"Can you help set up the table and feed Long aru?" Yao asked when Xiang walked into the kitchen, bringing out some food to the dining table.

"Sure."

After Xiang grabbed two sets of bowls and chopsticks as well as got his dog his meal, they enjoyed their dinner. Just the two of them, as always.

During the middle of their meal, Yao started talking after listening to Xiang talk for a bit. "Xiang," he started, sounding a bit nervous to his son, but the younger boy just thought it was him, "you know my friend Arthur, right?"

Xiang nodded, though he didn't really know him personally. He had seen him once in a while around his father, the two adults hanging out together for a few years or so, but that was it. "Sure. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think of him aru?"

Xiang shrugged. "I guess he's okay. I don't really know him, Baba."

Yao nodded. "That's understandable aru..."

The two continued eating in silence, a tad unusual between father and son.

"He and I actually went to the same primary school, then met again in college aru," Yao started up again.

"Okay, cool," Xiang responded nonchalantly. So they were childhood friends. Understandable why they were so close at the moment.

"We've... been going out for a while as sort of a... pair aru," he continued on hesitantly. Xiang's chewing started slowing down now. "And he asked if I would marry him."

Xiang instantly started choking on his food from the shock, Long jolting his attention to his owner, alert.

"Xiang! Xiang!" Yao called for his son, shooting up out of his chair and to his son. Xiang was already gulping down his tea by the time Yao could do anything.

"What!?"

"Xiang‒"

"When was this!? How long have you two been going out as a 'pair'!? What'd you answer!?" Xiang shouted, demanding to know as he stood up, his chair falling behind him. Yao was taken aback. Xiang rarely ever showed his emotion.

"Xiang," Yao started again. Though he seemed calm, he was still nervous inside. "Arthur and I have been in a relationship together for over three years aru. And..." Yao held up his left hand, revealing the silver band around his fourth finger, "he proposed four days ago."

"W-what's going to happen now?" Xiang stuttered, still enraged.

"Xiang," Yao began again, his tone hinting Xiang to calm down, "we have plenty of room here, so he's going to move in with us aru."

Clenching his hands into fists, Xiang stormed out of the back door. Long followed right beside him when sensing his owner's troubles.

"Xiang!" Yao called after him, only receiving a door slam. The Chinese man sighed, walking to the window and seeing Xiang sitting by the water; he knew his son needed to cool down.

Xiang sighed, still angered. He petted Long, who was laying right beside him, while skipping rocks into the ocean in deep thought. A stepfather? Really? It was no longer going to be just the two of them living in a house too big for two. No longer was he going to receive all of his father's undivided love. No longer will things be the same.

Before he knew it, the sky grew dim. The teenage boy was too deep in his thoughts to notice anything, including his father walk up behind him.

"Hey," Yao started softly with a matching smile, sitting beside his son. Xiang turned to him briefly before turning back to the water, causing Yao to sigh. He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, bringing him close. "It's getting a little chilly out here, huh aru?"

Xiang physically relaxed, dropping his tense shoulders with a sigh. "I'm sorry for the outburst, Baba." Yao only continued smiling, rubbing Xiang's shoulder.

"Come on," he said after kissing his son's head, "let's go back inside aru." Xiang nodded, standing back up and walking back in with his father, Long running up ahead of them.

No longer was it going to be just his father and himself. Those 14 years were over. 14 years Xiang could only relive as a dream.

* * *

A few days following the news, Xiang and Yao were finishing up cleaning up some of the rooms. On that particular day, Arthur showed up.

The door bell had rang and Long was barking at the 'stranger'. Yao had gotten up to answer the door, leaving Xiang in the old study room. They were just about to move the desk to his room. Many of the things they move migrated to his room.

"Down, Long! Down!" Xiang heard his father shout, snickering a bit.

"Right up the stairs?" he heard next, recognizing the voice to be Arthur's by the English accent.

"Yes, and down the hall aru," came after. "Can't miss it aru."

Xiang groaned softly. His father probably sent Arthur up while he was locking Long in his kennel. The teenaged boy's jaw clenched when he heard a knock on the open door.

"Knock, knock," Arthur said after doing the gesture. Xiang's back was to him at the time. "May I come in?"

Xiang finally turned, nodding his head since he really had no other choice.

"Yao said you might need some help moving your desk," Arthur said.

"Considering it's heavy and I can't carry it myself," Xiang said back a bit bluntly. "My dad was supposed to help me."

"Right, that was a silly question of me," Arthur chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Here, why don't I grab this end, and you the other?" he asked, walking to one side of the desk. Xiang didn't say anything else, only going to the other.

The two lifted the desk, starting to move it out of the room.

"So," Arthur began speaking again with a bit of strain since he was still carrying the desk, "you're 14, correct?"

"Yeah," Xiang answered. "What about you?"

"Same as Yao: 28."

Xiang nodded as they carefully began to carry it up a flight of stairs, straight into his room.

"R-right over here?" Arthur asked, a bit out of breath. Xiang nodded.

After they placed the desk by the window, Arthur started looking around a bit. "This is a very nice room you have here, Xiang. Lots of space, but I noticed it's the only one on this floor?"

"That's because it was an attic before we converted it," Xiang answered nonchalantly.

Arthur gave a shocked look. "Oh, well, as I said before, you have a lot of room, and," he paused for a second, turning around and looking out the window, "a beautiful view, too." Xiang nodded again. Arthur offered a smile, noticing the teen's camera on his nightstand soon after. "You're a photographer?" he asked, walking over to the professional looking camera.

"Kinda, and I rather you not touch it please," Xiang answered right as Arthur was about to pick up the camera. The Englishman pulled away quickly.

"Right, sorry about that. I'm actually a bit of one myself to be honest," he said, trying to bond with his new stepson more. Sadly, it didn't work.

"I still have things to put away," Xiang said.

"Oh, of course! Do you need help with that?"

Xiang shook his head. "I rather do it by myself, so I know where everything is."

Arthur offered an uneasy chuckle. "R-right..." With that, he started walking towards the stairs. "Sorry for keeping you. It was nice getting to know you more, Xiang."

"Bye, Arthur," Xiang finished, back to him again as the teen started placing books again. With an awkward feeling inside, Arthur left.

"So?" Yao asked, running up to Arthur when seeing him come down stairs. "How did everything go aru?"

"I-I have no words," Arthur answered through a sigh. "He obviously doesn't like me, Yao."

Yao sighed himself with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around Arthur. "Xiang's just not very sociable, that's all. He'll warm up to you aru."

"I hope so. It is harder for teens to get used to stepparents than younger children."

"Speaking of children, when are yours coming over aru?" Yao asked.

"Tomorrow," Arthur answered, kissing his lover's forehead. "They're just running around the empty house one last time with my parents," he chuckled. "So much energy they each have."

"That just leaves us with the unpacking, huh?" Yao chuckled himself, looking around at the boxes. "I'll go call Xiang to help aru."

Yao started to walk towards the stairs, but Arthur stopped him, catching his arm. "That's alright, Yao. He's still organizing him room and seems like he rather be alone right now. Let's not bother him."

Yao stared back for a moment before looking at the stairs again. "You're probably right aru."

The two of them began moving all the boxes again to certain rooms, not quite unpacking all of them. Xiang remained in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't want to go out, knowing he'd run into his new stepfather, only going out for dinner. Arthur was still there, so Xiang had eaten his meal quickly and silently before retreating back to his room once again, not noticing how many boxes there actually were.

* * *

The next morning, Xiang woke up to Long licking his face. "Ugh, Long, that's gross," he groaned, sitting up. It was actually a quarter before noon. He must've slept in, staying up the night before, looking at some old things that were moved to his room.

After wiping his face of dog drool, Xiang pulled himself out of bed and drowsily made his way to the bathroom on the second floor. After finished his morning routine in the bathroom, Xiang stepped out and noticed many suitcases out in the hallway. He raised a brow at the many suitcases while petting Long's head, who had been waiting patiently for his owner. There were too many suitcases for just one person.

"Xiang!" Xiang heard his father call. "Are you up and ready aru!? Can you come down, please!?"

" 'Kay," Xiang shouted back, walking down with Long. He stopped before reaching the last step, seeing four new, young faces. "You have got to be kidding me..." the teen said to himself, going unheard. With another groan, also going unheard, Xiang continued walking, holding onto Long's collar.

"Meet your new stepsiblings aru," Yao said as his son walked and stood beside him.

"Xiang," Arthur started soon after, "This is Dylan, my oldest son who is eight."

" 'Ello, mate!" Dylan greeted enthusiastically, sounding more Australian than English.

"Steven, the second oldest at seven," Arthur continued.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Steven said politely with more of a New Zealander's accent.

"and the six year old twins, Wendy and Peter," Arthur finished.

"I'm older!" Wendy exclaimed a bit highly of herself, sounding more like her oldest brother.

"Puppy!" Peter shouted with awe, staring right at Long. He sounded the most like their father.

"_You didn't say anything about stepsiblings,_" Xiang said in Chinese. Only Yao could understand him, glaring a bit.

"Xiang!"

Xiang sighed. "I-it's nice to meet you all," he said out of obligation. "My name is Xiang, and this is Long."

"Puppy!" Peter had shouted with glee again as he and his siblings started to approach Long.

"W-w-wait!" Yao started, panicked, but it was too late. Long started barking and jumping towards them in a threatening matter. Xiang, having known that was going to happening, tightened his grip more on Long's collar, holding him back.

Steven and Wendy screamed, jumping behind Dylan for protection. The eldest of the Kirkland children held them back, looking at the dog with a fearful look. Peter was the only one who didn't react, still staring at Long with wide-eyed wonder. Arthur had to pull him back from the provoked dog.

"W-what kinda dog is he?" Dylan asked.

"Doberman."

"I-it's okay. Long wouldn't hurt you, right, Yao?"

"A-alright, Xiang. Let's bring Long outside for the time being aru," Yao said instead of answering, worried for the smaller children's sake.

Xiang sighed, not wanting to do as he was told. "Come on, Long," he said to his barking dog, pulling him out.

"Y-Yao." Yao turned when hearing Arthur calling him, uneasy, knowing what he was going to say. "You didn't answer my question."

"Xiang has him aru. It's okay," Yao said to the three who were still scared. Peter was struggling in Arthur's arm, wanting to still play with the 'puppy'.

"Why don't you four start unpacking now?" Arthur suggested. "You know your rooms."

"I finally get my own room!" Dylan shouted, quickly running to his room.

"Wait for me!" Steven called after him, running as well.

"No running in the house!" Arthur shouted a bit crossly.

"Daddy, why do I have to still share with Peter, and Dylan and Steven get their own rooms?" Wendy fumed.

"I don't want to be with Wendy, Daddy!" Peter whined as well. Arthur sighed, watching as the twins argued back and forth, heading towards their shared room.

"So, how exactly is Long with kids?" Arthur finally asked when the younger ones were out of earshot range.

"We adopted him when Xiang was their age aru," Yao said truthfully, still nervous.

"He attacked me when we first met at the shelter," Xiang said nonchalantly, walking by to get to the stairs. Arthur gaped as Yao went rigid.

Arthur turned to Yao. "Yao..."

"I'll go make lunch aru!" Yao claimed, scurrying to the kitchen.

* * *

After the newly conjoined family finished their lunches, they went outside. The spring weather was nice and warm, and the sun shone through little to no clouds. Dylan, Steven, and Wendy were running about the large yard, currently playing on Xiang's old swing set as the two adults watched with smiles. Xiang was seated beside his father, still trying to absorb the fact that he now had four younger stepsiblings along with his stepfather.

"Hey, Xiang." Xiang turned when hearing his father call for him. "Why don't you go play with them aru? Get to know them more?" Yao suggested.

"No, thank you. Too big an age gap," Xiang made up.

Yao frowned. "How about you let Long out for a bit and watch him aru? Peter seems like he really wants to play with him."

The two turned to where Long was in his outdoors kennel, Peter right beside him. The young boy was trying to feed Long a dog jerky stick, but Long was trying to scoot away from the strange boy, a confused looked look on the dog's face.

"I think Long would rather stay in there than come out at the moment," Xiang observed. After a brief pause, a thought popped into his head. "Actually, I haven't walked him yet. I think I'll go do that now," he said, standing and going inside to grab Long's leash.

"Can't you wait to do that later aru?" Yao called after him, sighing when he was ignored. "He's just trying to get out of the house," Yao said aloud Xiang's plan.

"It's only been a day, Yao," Arthur said reassuringly, rubbing Yao's back. "Less than a day actually. It'll take time for him to warm up to us."

Yao sighed. "I guess you're right. Say, why don't you go with him while he's walking Long?" Yao suggested. Arthur's eyes widened at the idea. "You and Xiang could bond more aru."

"W-what about the others?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I can get to know them more while you and Xiang are out aru."

"If you're sure about this..."

Xiang walked out of the house and towards Long's kennel. The Doberman stood on all four legs excitedly when seeing his owner nearing him with the leash. Peter fell back on his bottom from the suddenness.

"Are you going to walk the puppy?" Peter innocently asked. Xiang nodded his head, opening the kennel door.

Long jolted out, barking with glee as he ran circles around his owner. Peter stood and laughed, running with the dog soon after.

"Can I come, too!?" he asked excitedly.

"Long runs pretty fast and is pretty rough," Xiang said, latching the leash onto Long's collar. "It'll be hard for you to keep up."

Peter started pouting, crossing his arms. "No fair!" Arthur then walked up to the two, first patting Peter's head.

"Maybe I could try keeping up with you two," he said.

Xiang stared back at him for a moment, then looked beside his stepfather at his own father. Yao was nodding his head with a half smile. Xiang sighed. "Yeah, you could try..."

"I wanna go, too!" Peter complained.

Arthur kneeled down to his son's height. "I need you here, Peter, to protect the others in case a giant kraken comes out of the water and attacks!" Peter's eyes widened. "Can you do that for me?"

Peter hastily nodded his head with determination. "I promise I will protect everyone!"

Arthur chuckled. "That's my little sailor," he said, patting Peter's head again. The little boy took off to the water, challenging any kraken who dare come. "Ready to go?" Arthur finally asked Xiang. The teen started walking with Arthur right behind.

"Do you enjoy putting false accusations into your children's minds?" Xiang asked as they began walking Long.

"I wouldn't consider them false accusations," Arthur said rather awkwardly. "More like helping their creative minds and spirits grow. Building up more of their sense of wonder."

"Whatever you say, Arthur."

"So," Arthur began, trying to make conversation, "what else do you enjoy doing in your free time besides photography?"

Xiang shrugged, keeping quiet.

"Okay... Any books or stories you favor?"

"Not really."

"Oh, alright... What was it like growing up?"

"I was a bastard child, what do you think?" Xiang responded bluntly, causing Arthur freeze and tense up, the teen walking a few steps ahead of him.

"U-uh, w-well, you still have wonderful memories, I'm positive of that."

"How'd you and Ba meet?" Xiang asked suddenly, getting the spotlight off of him.

"Oh, um, I'm sure your father told you, but we met in primary school first."

"How?"

Arthur stayed quiet for a bit. "I may have picked on your father for a bit."

"And..."

"He beat me up..."

"I'm not surprised."

"We became good friends after that!" Arthur defended his and Yao's relationship. "I swear! We met up again in college!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." After that, the two walked in silence. Xiang wouldn't speak, let alone ask any more questions. Arthur was feeling more and more troubled as the atmosphere around them felt like it was getting heavier. Xiang's impassive expression really set him off as well.

Back at the house, Yao was dealing with the exact opposite of Arthur's issue.

"Hey, where'd Daddy go?" Wendy asked aloud, walking up to the porch. Her brothers followed behind her.

"Oh, your father went out a bit with Xiang," Yao answered.

"Okay..." Wendy responded, looking down shyly at her feet.

"Did you need something aru?"

Wendy shook her head.

"We needed him to be a dragon," Dylan said for her.

"A dragon, huh?" Yao repeated, crossing his arms with a playful smirk. "I think I can pull that off for you four aru."

"Really?" Steven hopefully asked.

"In fact," Yao started again, starting to walk to the garage. The Kirkland children followed behind. "I might have something to make it more realistic aru," he called from inside, the children waiting outside. A moment later, Yao reappear with a Chinese lion mask over his head, blinking the eyes. The children hopped back, amazed.

"Woah! What is that!?" Dylan asked excitedly.

"I hope you don't mind having a Chinese lion instead of a dragon aru," Yao chuckled from beneath the mask.

"Are you kidding!? It's awesome!" Dylan said what all four were thinking.

Yao then starting chasing the children, the four taking off with laughter.

"I am the queen and your master!" Wendy shouted to Yao. "I command you to vanquish the annoying knights!"

Yao chuckled, playing along. "As you wish, Your Majesty," he said, bowing before chasing the others again.

"I don't think so!" Peter shouted, appearing before Yao with a stick. "My sword will slay your mystical beast!" Peter then started swinging the stick around as Yao hopped back and forth, dodging.

"My spell will make your sword stronger, Peter!" Steven shouted with another stick, pointing it to his younger brother.

"And my arrows with slow the lion down!" Dylan added, pretending to shoot arrows with an imaginary bow.

"Ugh!" Yao playfully fell on his back. Peter ran up to him and lightly smacked the lion mask with his stick. "Oh no, I have failed my queen aru!" Yao shouted, pretending to die.

"No, you're not dead!" Wendy said, running up to Yao. "A kiss always makes things better," she added before kissing the lion mask.

Yao laughed, sitting up. "I live aru!" The four cheered as he took off the mask.

"And beneath the lion, a beautiful king!" Wendy added, hugging Yao.

"Long live the king!" Dylan shouted as he and the other boys piled onto Yao as well. The group just turned into a pile of laughter and giggles.

"Say," Steven started, "since you and Daddy are together, does that make you our mum now?" he asked.

Yao paused for a second. "I suppose you can say that aru."

"Can we call you 'Mummy'!?" Peter excitedly asked.

"I-I don't mind if you do, but I think you should ask your father first aru," Yao said softly with a weak smile. "And maybe your mother, too."

"Bah, she won't care," Dylan dismissed with a wave of his hand. "We barely see her anyways."

"How about this; how do you say mother in Chinese?" Steven asked.

"It's 'mama'."

"Then we can all you 'Mama', is that okay?" Steven asked again.

"A-as I said, I don't mind, but you really should ask your father first aru," Yao said again, seeing Xiang and Arthur starting to walk into the backyard. "And speak of the devil."

"Daddy!" the four yelled, running to their father. Xiang hastily scooted away as Arthur was mobbed by his children.

"I'm back everyone. How was your time with Yao?" Arthur asked, getting an eruption of talking from the four speaking all at once of their grand time. "Okay, okay! One at a time!"

"Daddy! We're gonna call Mama 'Mama', okay!?" Peter asked.

" 'M-Mama'?" Arthur turned to Yao, puzzled.

Yao shrugged. "I think I was adopted as a stepmother instead of a stepfather aru. I don't mind, Arthur."

Arthur sighed and had his children calm down. "You four do understand that Yao is not a girl, right?" The four nodded. "That means it's not very appropriate to call him 'Mama'."

"I don't think it really matters," Wendy huffed, crossing her arms.

Arthur sighed again, turning to Yao. Yao only shrugged. "Alright, if he's okay with it." The four cheered.

"Are you okay with it?" Xiang asked his father.

Yao nodded. "You called me that for the longest time aru," he said through a chuckle. "How was your time with Arthur?"

Xiang shrugged. "Nothing special. We just walked Long."

"Then why is Arthur covered in dirt and leaves aru?" Arthur went stiff when hearing Yao's question.

"He tried to walk Long, and everything went downhill from there," Xiang answered. "You should get cleaned up first before I clean up Long, Arthur," he called over to Arthur. His dog was covered in dirt as well.

"R-right..."

As Yao went inside with Arthur to show him how to use the shower, the kids were left outside with Xiang supposedly watching them.

"Why does he call Daddy by his name? Isn't Daddy his dad now, too?" Peter asked Dylan. Wendy and Steven also turned to him, wondering the same thing.

Dylan shrugged, turning to Xiang. "Oi!" he called for attention. They were at a bit of a distance from Xiang, but the older teen still heard and turned. "Why do you call our dad by his name?"

Xiang clenched the handle of the leash. "Because he's not my father," Xiang answered, starting to walk off with Long again. "I only have one father, and I only need one..." he muttered to himself as he left.

* * *

Weeks have passed since the Kirklands moved in. The family had gotten everything unpacked and were as comfortable as if they had always lived there. Xiang, however, was the opposite.

He was used to the house being quiet, now there were endless talking and shouts. He was used to getting his father's undivided attention, now he couldn't even say hello without someone already with his father. So, Xiang just stopped caring altogether. The teenager stayed in his room all day, only leaving when he needed to. He saw his so called family as little as possible, the kids too intimidated to talk to him, and Arthur failing to connect. Even the one whom he used to be so close with couldn't reach him. The only one who was always with Xiang was Long, comforting his owner during his solitude.

"Xiang," Yao called worriedly from the bottom of the teen's staircase, but there was no response. "I'm coming up, okay?" Yao did as he said, gently walking up. He peeked around Xiang's room, seeing his son laying on his bed with his large headphones on. Long was on his bed as well, sitting up when sensing Yao. A moment later, he jumped down, walking towards Yao.

Yao sighed, petting Long's head and moving to Xiang's side. It looked like his son had fallen asleep, an arm draped over his eyes. Long jumped back onto Xiang's bed, resting on his head on the boy's stomach.

Right as Yao was turning the volume down on Xiang's iPod, Arthur popped his head in. "Yao?" Long sat up again with a growl, but Yao glared down at him in a challenging way, making the Doberman drop his head in silence.

"Yes?" he responded, now turning to Arthur.

"I saw you come up here. How is he?"

Yao sighed, sitting beside Xiang's prone figure and patting his head. "He's just asleep aru." Arthur nodded, entering and wheeling Xiang's chair to sit beside Yao. "It's been weeks, Arthur, and he's been getting more hostile than hospitable."

"I've been sensing that myself honestly," Arthur confessed, putting his hand over Yao's, noticing Long's unfriendly glare. "Even your dog grew to believe we're a threat."

Yao chuckled sadly, petting Long's head again. "I swear, he's loving and gentle, just like Xiang, but he takes after him as well aru." The two sighed simultaneously. "This is my fault; I should've told him about us sooner aru. Everything changing at once probably overwhelmed him. A new father and four younger siblings..." Yao sighed again.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Yao's shoulders reassuringly. "It's alright, Yao. I told my kids the around the same time you told Xiang. There was no way we could've known their reactions. No use fretting over the past now."

Yao nodded. "I guess you're right aru," he said through a sigh. Arthur gave another comforting smile before standing and wheeling Xiang's chair back to his desk. Yao bent over and gave his son a kiss on his forehead. "Rest well, my love," he whispered before standing back up and leaving with Arthur.

After the two left, Xiang opened his eyes, taking his hand away from his face. He sat up with a sigh, Long shifting a bit to allow him to do so. Sensing his owner's downcast, Long licked his face, causing Xiang to smirk and wipe his face. "Thanks, boy."

Xiang dropped back down on his bed again, staring at the blank ceiling in deep thought. "What should I do now, Long?" he asked aloud. Long only stared back, jumping off his bed and going down stairs soon after. "Gee, thanks for the help," Xiang called after him.

The teenaged boy rolled out of his bed, going to the window. When he looked out, he saw father sitting out on the deck looking out at the water. Long was out with him, resting his head on his father's lap. Xiang sighed. Long always went to the one who was feeling the most heavyhearted.

* * *

Dinner rolled around yet again and Xiang found himself having to leave his room. When he came into the kitchen, it was only his father there.

"Hello, Xiang," Yao greeted. "Would you mind setting the table aru?"

Wordlessly, Xiang did as he was told. At first, he grabbed just two sets of bowls and chopsticks, but then remembered to grab seven instead. Or more like seven bowls, two sets of chopsticks, and five sets of forks. With that, he set the table as his father brought in their meal.

After Yao called for dinner, the others started entering the dining room one by one. It didn't take that long until everyone was present and started enjoying their meal.

Xiang picked at his food, not having much of an appetite. He looked around the table, growing irritable at the rowdiness around him. He watched as Peter and Wendy argued yet again with Arthur trying to break them up, and Dylan inhaling his food as Steven was talking with him.

This wasn't at all what Xiang wanted. He wanted his old life back. The empty house, the quiet solitude, his dad, everything.

'_I didn't ask for this..._' Xiang thought, clenching his hands. '_I wasn't foretold anything about this..._'

"Xiang," Yao softly called, noticing his son's irritability. "Are you okay aru?"

Xiang slammed his bowl onto the table as he shot up, silencing everyone.

"Now you ask about how I am?" he shouted to his father. "No! No, I'm not okay! You didn't ask me anything about this, you didn't tell me anything!" Xiang continued, finally speaking what was on his mind.

"Xiang‒!" Yao started, panicked, knowing full well what his son was referring to.

"You just threw everything at me all at once! A new family, stepfather and stepsiblings who were practically strangers to me, now living under the same roof! It was just us before! I didn't ask for this! When this house was empty, I didn't feel alone at all! But now it's filled with people and I've never felt so on my own! I never felt like I wasn't part of a family before, but now I can really feel how I'm literally not fully related to _anyone_ here!"

Xiang was now breathing heavily, realizing what he just admitted. Guilt started eating at him after his realization and seeing the grieving look on his father's face. He then turned to the others, seeing each child failing to hold back tears and Arthur's hurt expression.

"Xiang‒" Yao tried again, but Xiang only turned his back and dashed towards the stairs. "Xiang!" Yao shouted after him, standing up, but stayed put when the other children started wailing. Instantly, he was by their sides with Arthur, but he felt completely torn inside between comforting those who were right in front of him and running after his own child, who was all alone yet again. Not even Long was with him, locked up in his kennel, barking to be released to go comfort his owner.

"Don't cry, don't cry aru! Xiang didn't mean any of it!" Yao tried to comfort the children, trying not to tear up himself. He had Wendy and Steven in his arms while Arthur had Peter and Dylan. A small memory and idea popped into his head whilst holding the sobbing children, bringing them all into the other room and sitting on the ground with them around him.

"You know, when Xiang was young, he'd cry every once in a while as well aru," Yao started, his voice cracking a bit. The kids nodded their heads, trying to stop their tears, though failing. "Do you know how I would comfort and calm him down? First, I would wrap him and myself in a large and warm blanket," he explained, grabbing a large blanket from the couch behind them and somehow managing to wrap the four and himself up. Arthur watched beside the group.

"Then, I'd slowly rock him back and forth as he started to calm down aru," Yao continued softer, doing what he said. The four started to calm down themselves, still hiccupping here and there, growing tired.

"Finally, I'd sing him an old tune aru," Yao finished explaining, swallowing down his hoarse voice. The Chinese man started humming a beautiful tune with a lovely voice. Everyone listened quietly. With his mind a little preoccupied, Yao didn't notice Arthur leave and go up the staircase.

After his outburst, Xiang darted to his room, slamming the door shut. He really didn't mean to say what he said aloud in such a manner. He didn't mean to upset everyone. But it was too late; he couldn't take any of it back.

With a frustrated growl, Xiang shoved the contents on his desk to the ground: old photos that he was looking at prior to dinner.

Xiang stared down at the old albums laying vulnerably on the cold floor, breath heavy again. Slowly, he kneeled down on his knees, then sat on them as he reached for and looked through the photos again. They all consisted of the same things: him, his father, him and his father, his father and him, each and every photo almost exactly the same, yet very different at the same time.

With guilt stabbing at him again, Xiang tossed the albums aside again, standing and moving to his bed. He sat back against the headboard with a sigh, his knees brought up to his chest and his hands entangled in his hair. When he heard the knock on the door and it open soon after, Xiang assumed it was his father.

"I'm really sorry, Baba. I didn't mean to hurt you or the others. What I said didn't mean anything," Xiang apologized, head still down. "Arthur makes you happy, and so do the others. I'm just being selfish and‒ I'm so sorry."

"I don't think you have to apologize for how you feel, lad."

Xiang instantly picked up his head, turning to the door, wide eye. Instead of his father at the door, it was Arthur. As soon as he saw him, Xiang turned away again.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting your father," Arthur apologized, walking closer to Xiang. "Maybe it would've been better if he came instead of me, I don't know, but know that he does still care deeply about you, Xiang."

Xiang stay quiet, though still listened.

Arthur sighed, looking all around the room. He noticed Xiang's bookshelf, examining the contents. "Harry Potter, The Hobbit, Sherlock Holmes, you have a very good taste in literature, my boy," Arthur said with a soft chuckle. He then noticed the photo albums left on the floor, picking one up and skimming through the pictures.

With a sigh, Arthur turned back to Xiang, starting to walk towards him and sit beside the teen on his bed. "You and your father were very close, huh?" Xiang didn't answer again. "You must've felt very hurt when he kept our relationship from you, then suddenly brought home another family." No response.

Arthur released another sigh. "I couldn't help but catching this earlier. What did you mean you weren't related to anyone?"

Xiang sighed himself. "Baba didn't tell you?" he asked first before explaining. "Technically, I'm his nephew. He's my uncle," Xiang answered, finally acknowledging Arthur's presence and turning to face him. "My mom was his older sister and got pregnant with me at 16. She left me and ran off and he took care of me, raising me as if I were his own at just 14 while still working hard in school."

"Yes, I did notice the age difference between you two," Arthur admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He remembered Xiang telling him briefly about his situation when they met.

"My grandparents barely acknowledged me either, looking at me as if I was a spawn of the devil or something."

"That must've been awful..."

Xiang shrugged. "I didn't care, I had my dad. I was glad when they moved back to China and left us here alone."

All Arthur could do was nod at Xiang's word. "It really was just the two of you, huh? I'm sorry for taking your father away from you like this, Xiang."

Xiang shook his head. "Don't be. You make him happy and I can see that. It's just, everything was so sudden. It caught me off guard."

"We should've told you..."

Xiang shook his head again. "Honestly, I don't think it would've made that much of a difference." The two of them shared a sigh. "I'm sorry again about my behavior."

Arthur smiled softly, ruffling Xiang's hair. "Shall we start over with a fresh start?" The Englishman cleared his throat, holding his hand out. "Good evening there, lad. My name is Arthur Kirkland. Born in London, England 28 years ago. I hope to be a part of your life from now on."

Xiang chuckled, shaking Arthur's hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Xiang Wang, born right here 14 years ago. I welcome you to my home and life as of today."

Arthur continued smiling, pulling his new stepson into a hug. Xiang was caught a bit off guard, but didn't object to the action. "I promise, I'll protect and raise you as if you were my own flesh and blood."

"You don't have to be flesh and blood to be a close and loving family."

Arthur instantly pulled back, surprised by Xiang's words. He was even more surprised to see a small smile on the teen's face, the first time he had ever seen him smile. Arthur started chuckled, tears forming in his eyes. "Right, of course," he wholeheartedly agreed with Xiang's words, nodding and wiping the new tears of joy. After regaining himself a bit, Arthur stood and helped Xiang up. "Come on. Your father most definitely wants to see you right now."

Xiang nodded, following behind Arthur as they headed towards the living room.

As the two walked down the stairs, Xiang paused, hearing his father sing an old tune from when he was younger. He sighed dejectedly, consumed by guilt once again, but Arthur place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue on. Xiang nodded, entering the room.

Yao looked up from his spot, relieved to see his son. "Xiang," he called, attempting to get up, but the kids were all asleep around him. Instead, Xiang came to him, sitting beside his father on his own knees.

"I'm so sorry about how I've been acting the past few weeks, Baba," Xiang said first. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I was just, I don't know..."

Yao silenced him, cupping his son's cheek with his hand. "No, I'm sorry aru. I really should've told you and considered your feelings more."

Xiang chuckled. "It's alright, Ba. I already talked with Arthur about all this, too."

"...Arthur?" Yao turned, seeing Arthur kneeling beside him as well, a smile on his face. Yao sighed with relief. "I'm glad aru..."

When Yao tried to slowly get up, the kids started stirring awake. As they blinked open their little eyes, they saw Xiang, getting a bit frightened.

Noticing their fear of him, Xiang got down on his knees and bowed his head down. "I'm very sorry for how I was acting for the past few weeks," he apologized yet again. "I didn't mean to make any of you to feel bad. I hope you can forgive me and... we could be just one big family..."

All four Kirkland children turned to each other uneasily, still too intimidated to confront Xiang. All but the youngest. Little Peter was the first to walk up to Xiang, the older of the two picking up his head. Peter smiled brightly at him, running into Xiang with a warm hug.

"Gege!" Peter gleefully called out.

Xiang's eyes widened and he turned to his father. Yao was hiding a laugh behind his fingers, having taught the younger ones how to say big brother.

Xiang found himself laughing a bit, tears brimming on the edge of his eyes. "R-right," he stuttered, voice cracking a bit as he tightly hugged Peter back. "I'll try to be the best gege to you all."

The remaining three looked to each other again before slowly starting to smile themselves. "Dog pile on Xiang!" Dylan shouted, jumping onto Xiang. The eldest of the group fell back on his back as the four younger ones piled on top him with bright smiles and laughter. Xiang joined in on the laughter, stopping when hearing his dog barking.

"Oh, hey." Xiang got up, rushing to Long's kennel, the four following behind.

The three older Kirklands stayed behind the door, still scared of Long, while Peter hopped back and forth on his feet, excited. Xiang let Long out and lead the Doberman to the kids.

"Long, sit," he bade, the dog doing as told. "Go on," Xiang encouraged, Peter starting to walk up first. Long stared back at Xiang, who just nodded, then sat still to allow Peter to pet him. And that he did.

"Puppy!" Peter exclaimed, now hugging Long as well.

"Don't be scared; Long won't attack family," Xiang encouraged the others as well. Slowly, one by one, the others came to pet Long, soon growing to love him quickly.

Yao and Arthur watched their children play, standing by the door. Yao couldn't help himself but tear up at the sight, Arthur wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I haven't seen Xiang this happy in such a long time aru," Yao said aloud to Arthur, turning to look at his face. Arthur kissed his forehead.

"You can relax now, love. You've been tense from all of this."

Yao chuckled softly, nodding his head.

The night ended all too soon for the newly joined family. The kids were all tuckered out, and Yao and Arthur all tucked them into bed along with Xiang's help.

Xiang went back to his own room soon after, falling onto his bed. He was exhausted himself. After Xiang tucked himself into bed, a light knock was heard on his door. When he turned to seeing who it was, the teen saw his father walking in.

"Still awake aru?" Yao asked.

"Not for long," Xiang yawned.

Yao chuckled, walking towards and sitting beside his son. With a content sigh, Yao ran his hand through Xiang's hair as he had done a thousand times before. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Baba."

"Good, don't ever doubt how much I love you aru. Things may change, or already has, but you're still my one and only baby boy," Yao said, bending down and cuddling with his son.

"Aiyah, Ba!" Xiang pulled away, embarrassed, causing Yao to laugh.

"Tell you what, why don't we go and walk Long together tomorrow aru? Just the two of us. We could stop by the park and enjoy some ice cream, like when you were young aru."

Xiang thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I think I want to try and do things as a whole family."

Yao smiled at what Xiang said, hugging his son tightly. "Alright, that sounds like a perfect plan aru." Yao stood, after giving his son a chaste kiss on his head, starting to leave. "Wan an, Xiang."

"Wan an, Baba," Xiang yawned, falling asleep.

"...I love you, Xiang. Don't ever forget that..." Yao said softly, closing the door a bit as he left.

"I won't ever... Love you, too, Baba..." Xiang mumbled back, finally asleep with a gentle smile.

* * *

_I'm going to be writing little oneshot spin offs of his extended tea family because, I don't know, the idea really grew on me! I hope you all will read that one as well! I'll be calling it **New Company: New Days**. Reviews are Loved! Thanks for reading this monster of a oneshot!_


End file.
